


No Words

by AngelicSakuraBlossom



Series: Mokka Week 2015 [1]
Category: Oban Star-Racers
Genre: F/M, Mokka Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicSakuraBlossom/pseuds/AngelicSakuraBlossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes words don't need to be said between friends. Other times, someone has a headache and would like some peace and quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Words

Eva drummed her fingers against the counter as she watched the microwave. She groaned and rubbed her head.

“Eva?” Aikka called, stepping into the kitchen. Eva glared at him and waved him off. “What's wrong?”

“Headache,” Eva answered. “Now stop talking.” Aikka nodded and stood beside her. He watched the tray inside the microwave turn. The styrofoam cup inside spun slowly. He quickly opened the door when the machine began to beep loudly. He looked over at Eva and saw her face pinched into an expression of pain. He looked at the cup for any further direction. Eva took it from him and opened the lid. She took a small packet and dumped a yellow powder over the noodles inside.

“Fork,” she whispered. Aikka rushed over to the silverware drawer and grabbed a fork for her. Eva stirred the flavoring into the noodles and walked into the living room. She winced at the bright light. She turned it down and settled onto the couch. Aikka grabbed the remote and turned the volume down before debating. After a moment he gave in and turned it off completely. He sat beside her and gently grabbed her foot. Without saying a word he began rubbing it.

“The pain is in my head,” Eva told him lightly.

“I know, I just want to help you relax,” Aikka said quietly. He smiled at her and turned back to her foot, rubbing it slowly. Eva sighed and blew on her noodles before taking a bite. The two sat in relative silence, the only noise being Eva's occasional slurping. When she was done eating she pulled her foot back and curled up against Aikka.

“Sleepy,” she muttered, laying her head on his lap. Aikka looked around and moved the blanket off the back of the couch. He draped it over her and smiled, lightly brushing his fingers through her hair. He leaned forward and grabbed a book off the coffee table. He relaxed as he opened the book and started reading.

“Thank you,” Eva whispered.

“My pleasure, princess,” Aikka whispered back. After lulling Eva to sleep he eventually fell alseep himself.


End file.
